Military Conflict: Vietnam
This information is subject to change. Military Conflict: Vietnam (also knows as MCV) is a class-based infantry multiplayer first-person shooter set in the final days of the Vietnam War. Players can side with either the Viet Cong or the U.S. Army in an intensive face to face combat in urban, suburban and rural settings of Vietnam. The game features an objective based gameplay and rewards teamwork. Classes Each team features 6 player classes with a unique role on the battlefield. Assault The Assault class is fast paced and offensive. Players choose between different explosive options, like grenades, rifle grenades or rifle grenade launchers. Medic The Medic class can heal teammates and themselves. Players receive a health kit to directly heal teammates or drop it on the ground for later or personal. Gunner The Gunner class distributes ammunition to teammates and themselves. Players receive a ammo box to immediately distribute ammunition to teammates or drop it on the ground for later or personal use. Sniper The Sniper class is hard to spot and deadly accurate. Players receive scoped weapons together with a flare pistol to mark enemy positions. Engineer The Engineer class focuses on crippling and damaging the enemy. Players have access to heavy explosives and flamethrowers. Radioman The Radioman class can call for air or artillery strikes. Players receive a radio transmitter to call for air or artillery strikes. Gamemodes Capture the Flag Capture the flag of the enemy team and bring it to your own base. Players can only score if they retrieve their own team flag back to their home base. The game requires a minimum of 4 players to start. Detonation Plant a detonation device on an enemy position, destroy all enemy positions to win. Players can defuse enemy explosives planted by the enemy to protect the position. Conquest Capture all control points and defeat remaining enemies. A game is automatically won after 1 minute if the remaining players of the opposing team fail to capture a control point. The game requires a minimum of 4 players to start. GunGame Eliminate enemy team players through a series of weapons. Players start with a gun and with each two frags upgrade to a different gun. Killing other players by knife degrades them to the previous weapon. The game requires a minimum of 2 players to start. Deathmatch Eliminate as many enemy players to reach the frag limit or until there is no time left. Players have an unlimited number of respawns. Players respawn at pre-set random locations around the map. The game requires a minimum of 2 players to start. Team-Deathmatch Eliminate as many enemy team players to reach the frag limit or until there is no time left. Teams have an unlimited number of respawns. Players respawn in their team base. The game requires a minimum of 2 players to start. Maps The game takes players to historic battlefields of Vietnam. U.S. Embassy At the beginning of the Tet Offensive on the morning of January 31, 1968, 19 Viet Cong sappers entered the embassy grounds through a hole in the wall and occupied the area for six hours. Two military police officers and a USMC soldier were killed during the fighting. Soldiers of the 101st U.S. Airborne Division conquered the area at noon and killed all Vietnamese invaders. Ha Long Bay On August 5, 1969, U.S. Special Forces of the MACVSOG land on the beaches of Ha Long. U.S. intelligence targeted a port under the administration of the North Vietnamese Army, where Chinese military supplies arrived. U.S. Special Forces successfully destroyed Vietnamese logistics forcing workers and guards to retreat into nearby cave systems. Weapons The game features over 60 weapons of the Vietnam War.